


(un)fun

by polkaprintpjs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humanformers, Other, Streetfighter AU, self indulgently dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Relationships: Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	(un)fun

Whirl shrieks, a high feral noise she knows damn well makes the toughest shy away. 

Nobody wants to be the one to take a faceful of  _ that _ , and Whirl is very very good at being  _ so fucking much _ . She lunges at the guy shoved in next to her- they thought they’d be sneaky, thought they’d slip somebody in when she wasn’t looking, thought they were smarter than her- and he dodges away, faster than they usually are. 

She follows, making that terrible sound that makes him cringe back enough she gets up real close and personal. She bares bloody teeth at him right before she starts to break his, an elbow to the mouth and a knee to the groin and his face smashed between her kneepad and her hand, gripping his hair. It takes seconds of blood and movement before she shoves what’s left away; he’s caught by the circle around her, dragged out of sight. 

That’s fine. That’s just fine. 

She’s only on the docket for two more fights, she’s pretty sure; she’s won them all so far, and she knows she’s gonna win the next two. 

There’s a murmur, a pause is called, and Teegs shoves forward through a gap. Whirl reaches out, takes the water bottle and guzzles it gratefully. This is thirsty work, after all. She’s gasping by the time she’s drained it, but the water feels good in her belly. 

Teegs takes the empty plastic, fusses over her hands. Whirl doesn’t smile, not here; but she gives Teegs a tiny squeeze when they grasp one of her hands to check that the forefinger isn’t dislocated again, and they don’t smile back but their tiny shoulders drop a bit, and she’s satisfied anyway. 

They gesture, and she ducks low enough for them to say into her ear, “Don’t get too fucked up and I’ll buy.” She can’t stop the grin, then; she likes ice cream and she likes it more when Teegs shows they care- which they do, and often, but still. 

She doesn’t try, really; straightens up, lets the chattering crowd see she’s ready and willing to fuck somebody’s shit up. 

They start to close back around, and Teegs ducks right back out of the unofficial ring. Whirl rolls her shoulders, twists enough to feel her spine pop. She flicks her hair out of her face and whoops as there’s a ripple in the watchers, making way for the next challenger. Her grin stays on her face even as she takes the new guy in; he’s big enough he might be a challenge- might be, except she’s big too. 

He doesn’t bother sizing her up, just looks her over once and half-turns to call something over the crowd. She moves, gets in close- and realizes, an instant too late, it had been a ploy. There’s no time to backpedal, so she goes all in; tucks her head and drives her shoulder into the flesh between his shoulder joint and torso, slams her foot onto his fuck-off combat boots. 

The stomp doesn’t do shit, not that she expected it to, but he’s off balance and she lunges to take advantage. He wraps one huge hand around her arm- and you know, she’s no shrimp, big and long-limbed and heavy, but his hand spans almost the length between her wrist and elbow. 

She has enough time to think, in a dizzy moment of acceptance,  _ shit _ and then she’s on the ground and her arm is on fucking fire. 

She’s aware enough to know she’s sprawled out, rolls to her side and pulls in her limbs to protect them and then she can’t do anything except howl, the jackass grinding his boot down onto her newly mangled hands. 

Whirl can taste vomit and blood and yanks what’s left of her hands to her chest, blearily squints up in time to see him pull a leg back. 

She takes a second to be glad Teegs is too small to see over the crowd, won’t see this; she wishes her partner wasn’t here at all, wouldn’t have to look at whatever he left of her body. The next thing she knows is pain across the left side of her face, so terrible she can’t breathe; and then she really  _ can’t _ breathe.


End file.
